There are many cabinets, drawers, doors and the like that are locked using conventional lock-and-key solutions. This configuration is well known, and numerous implementations of this lock and key solution are used in an extremely wide range of solutions. However, there are known drawbacks of lock-and-key solutions, some of which include being able to be physically compromised and/or broken to gain unauthorized entry into secured areas.
For developers of security systems, the challenge lies in balancing convenience and speed of access along with accuracy and precision in controlling access. Users of physical security systems desire systems which are user-friendly, versatile, customizable, and efficient. This is especially necessary for operations particularly in military, education establishments, and healthcare and in research facilities, each of which demands a high level of security.